The High School Musical Kids Go To Hell
by Gil'sHappyLove
Summary: Through mysterious circumstances, the gang dies while on vacation and goes to hell!
1. Chapter 1

Troy was dead, to begin with.

He sat up suddenly. His mangled corpse lay behind him. His body was very toned because he was a sports legend, but his tan was now PALE SKIN!

 _WHAT? BUT MY TAN SKIN TAN!? What will Garbriala think?_ thought he.

 _Hopefully my dong still works. And my sick dance moves and basketball skils_ he continued to think. There's a lot of time to think when you're dead.

Troy's GHOST got up and looked around. He was out on the golf course from HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL 2 TM. He had apparently been run over by Sharpie's dad while singing the song BET ON ME! I bet Troy did not bet on dying!

 _Damn, and I was about to abandon my friends and girlfriend GRabella to go play basketball with some college guys_ he thought disappointedly.

 _WAIT! I'm DEAD NOW!_ He suddenly realized, and he spoke aloud "AHHHHHH!" with a mighty scream like the one at the end of the song SCREAM but that song would no longer happen because he is now dead in the second movie and the song SCREAM happens in the 3rd movie!

Troy looked at his corpse. He cried because he was dead and no longer tan. He did not want to be dead.

He looked at the resort where Sharpie's dad owned the resort. He decided to go to the resort to see if he could get help. He also wanted to give sweet ghost kisses to Garbolalla before she was sad because he was dead now. He might also kiss the cute boy Ryan ;) because dead Troy is bi ;)

Troy garbled his steps up to the resport. He tripped over a body, which was weird because ghosts do not trip? He looked down, and CHAD WAS LYING THERE AND IT LOOKED LIKE HE WAS DEAD AS WELL! TROY HAD TRIPPED OVER THE GHOST CHAD! Unfortuately Troy was not as good at skipping over things as CHAD was from the movie JUMP IN!

Chad's ghost sat up and started complaining immediately because that's all he ever does. It turns out that he had tripped over the basketball that Troy had left on the court when he went out to sing BET ON ME. Troy looked sad at his friend's body and ghost body even though they had been fighting because of Troy's massive skills at basket ball and unrivalled abilities as a lover. Troy bent down near where Chad was running his ghost mouth.

Spake troy: "Chad, my oldest friend, you are now my first ghost friend L"

"I wouldn't be so sure of that!" a mysterious voice came from the shadows with these words. Troy spun about and a cry sprang from his lips because of the speaker!


	2. Chapter 2

Author note: I have googled Gabriella's name and I can spell it now. Why did the writers give her such a hard name? What do I look like, some kind of app to check to see if words are spelled correctly? Gabriella, seriously? That is the name they go with for the cute girl from the movie (the boys are much cuter tho)? I bet Troy could not spell her name either and that is why they had so many relationship problems. It does not matter if he can spell good anymore in my story because he is dead and as everyone knows the dead do not have much to write about. And besides the dead just text each other, its kinda an irony because texting is not a dead technology yet even though the people who text the most are dead. I wonder if I should put a hell version of the WILDCATS school in my story? I am not sure because it is not a hell place because it has troy and gabriella (whos name is really hard to spell and I have to check like 8000 times each time I type her name just to make sure I don't spell it wrong. I don't know if I will have her have a big part in the story because she is not my favoirtie character (TROY IS!) and because her name is so hard to spell. If you ask me, she can't have this dance) and ryan and sharpie and chad and taylor who is girlfriends to chad and kelsi who plays piano while they sing songs and all the other good characters of the movies are at the WILDCATS school so maybe a hell version would just have a bunch of MS DARBUS to make the gang be in class and detention if they are loud. I have to think about it. All I know now is that I love troy, that ms darbus is the worst, and how to spell Garbiella. HAHA that one was a joke! BECAUSE I KNOW HOW TO SPELL GABRIELLA NOW! And now its time for chapter 2!

Troy turned his head making his cute hair go everywhere. And standing before him… was… a…. GHOST!


	3. Chapter 3

After Troy's hair got back in place after he turned his hair, he saw the ghost who had said the cliffhanger from chapter 1!

It was RYAN! RYAN WAS A GHOST NOW! He was looking very cute even though he was pale because he was a ghost now. He was wearing a pink hat and a pink shirt and tight pants that show off his tight keister (butt). He did ghost jazz hands because he's extra.

Troy was surprised to see his cute boy friend in the afterlife. There were a lot of dead wildcats piling up around this resort!

"Why are you dead?" asked Troy. Chad continued to complain about Troy playing basketball with college kids instead of whatever Chad wanted to do. Back off, Chad!

Ryan said sadly because he was dead "when my sister Sharpie and I were singing in the pool the song FABOOLOUS I got trapped under the piano in the pool. When Sharpie saw me stuck under water she said that only unfaboulous people drowned and then left me there." He was also sad because Sharpie treated him badly.

Troy said "that was not very nice but now you can be ghost friends with me and Chad even though chad is the worst."

Chad started FREAKING OUT because he had complained too much. Ryan said in a calming voice "take a deep breath and calm down."

Chad said depressedly "I don't breath" Sang Ryan: "I Know you can!" To which Chad replied in a you're-stupid way "Not a chance. I'm a dead ghost and so are you." "Well, if I could do this then you could do that, too but I guess you're right that ghosts don't have to breath." said Ryan the cute boy. The two boys then changed clothes and troy got a few eyefuls of you-know ;) It got him in one heck of a kissin mood, I TELL YOU!

The three lads gooped around on the basketball court making each other laugh. SUDDENLY! Out of the resort came MISS GABRIELLA herself!

"WOAH CHAD IS DEAD OVER HERE!" She looked over at the pool and saw Ryan's body from when he was alive floating upside down in it like a dead goldfish who was dead. "OH NO! I am a bad life guard because I am too busy going to the kitchen early for lunch to see my cute boyfriend!" She fainted and fell into the pool too!

The ghost Troy and Ryan rushed over quickly and jumped in the POOL OF DEATH! Ghost Ryan hit his head on Ghost Piano and went under the water. Chad complained about Troy choosing to go swimming instead of playing basketball with Chad. Troy tried to use his ghost arms to get Gabriella out of the pool but it was too late! Because SHE HAD DIED TOO!


	4. Chapter 4

After Gabriella had DIED in the pool because of drowning in the pool after fainting, Troy cried at the body. Also Ryan had also died again in the pool by drowning as a ghost this time. Chad complained because Troy was paying attention to something other than CHAD once again. He was not even helping get Ghost Gabriella or Double-Ghost Ryan out of the pool.

Spoke he: "Hello, Gabriella. You are now a GHOST with us."

Gabriella said back to him in reply that " I am unhappy to be a ghost but I guess there's nothing I can do about it now. Hello Ghost Chad and Ghost x 2 Ryan."

Ryan was a nice boy even though he was dead so he said hello back to Gabriella. Troy secretly seethed with jealousy at that because he thought that Ryan wanted to kiss Gabriella and vice versa. But in secret, he also wanted to kiss Ryan because of his cute bottom and fancy lips. Chad did not said hello to Gabriella because he was still mad at her secretly for making Troy focus on something other than him in the FIRST MOVIE.

Gabriella stepped up and kissed Troy on his lips and Troy was happy about it. They moved their lips together and their tongues got involved like teachers rushing in to break up a fight. Chad and Ryan stood in a ghostly way off to the side and looked at the kissing pair. It was kind of gross to watch so they traded clothes again and awkwardly talked about sports and dancing because secretly they were both good at both of those topics.

Troy was sad because Gabriella had died in the pool but he was happy because now they could be ghost dating with each other. Right here and right now they were together in the afterlife and they were both dead and at the same time happy about it.

HOWEVER! Just when Troy thought things couldn't get any more deader for the High School Musical KIDS, something new happened! A SCREAM CAME FROM THE DISTANCE and it SOUNDED LIKE RYAN's SISTER SHARPIE!

The four new dead kids ran over to where the scream had come from and SHARPIE was DEAD! It seemed to be a MURDER with BLUNT FORCE TRAMA (thanks Criminal Minds!) by one of the trophies that SHARPIE and RYAN had won over the years because of their good acting and singing abilities.

Sharpie the GHOST got up from the body and messaged her head where she had been clobbered. Said she: "Ouch, my head hurts like it does when I do not get my way." She was happy though when she looked up and saw dead Troy was standing there because she thought Troy was a major cutie (HE IS).

"Hi" said another spectral voice from behind the group. They turned and rounding out the gang was the other main character Taylor who was just kinda there in the movies so the black kids would get together so they wouldn't have to have interracial couples on the Disney Channel even though if you ask me (author) I would say that Chad would have made a better boyfriend to Ryan and Taylor should have been someone else's girlfriend because their personalities did not go together at all so in my story I am going to do something about this!


	5. Chapter 5

SHARPIE HAD BEEN MURDERED!

Troy looked at Sharpie's ghost and said to her ghostly face: "How did you die? And aslo how did you die, Taylor?"

Sharpie bled from the head wound and said "My head was hit with something heavy and large" Taylor said "I saw her head get hit with something heavy and large so I was also hit in the head by something heavy and large."

Troy REALIZED! IT ! WAS MURDER! A DOUBLE MURDER!

Troy sat back and thought about his relationship with Sharpie. To Troy, she was always _the_ woman. In his eyes she eclipses and predominates the whole of her sex. It was not that he felt any emotion akin to love for Sharpie. She was just the annoying girl who yelled at him because of his singing skills that threatened her power in the drama department! And aslo she wanted to kiss HHIM! Even though he was dating Gabriella! He also was unhappy that he would now apparently be stuck with Sharpie for the rest of his ghost life. He did not mind being around Taylor even though she treated him like an idiot because she was a big nerd.

"I will become an undead detective to figure out who killed both of you by hitting you on the head hard." Troy declared loudly.

Ryan cried because he would also be stuck with Sharpie forever. Chad complained again.

Suddenly Troy was dressed as a detective with a sexy vest and a bowtie and a trenchcoat. He was noticeably a detective now. HE had a magnifying glass in his hand and he was determined to find clues.

"RYAN!" he shouted "Become a detective with me." Ryan thought about it and decided that this was a good way to finally outshine his terrible sister. As soon as he decided to become a detective like Troy he was also dressed like Troy was now.

"Troy, I'll interview the witnesses and see if they know anything." Said Ryan hardly.

"Okay and I will look at the scene of the crime and see if I can see anything there on the ground." Troy replied to his new detective partner.

Chad was EXTREMELY MAD because Troy chose to be partners with someone other than him and he was ANGRY SO ANGRY that he exploded into a column of fire and went to hell to be angry in hell.

"Woah" said Troy, Ryan, Sharpie, Gabriella, and Taylor.

"Chad just went to hell." Said Troy surprisedly.

"He was a dick." Said Ryan.

"True dat. He was the worst." Agreed everyone.

Troy started looking around the room with his magnifying glass while Ryan talked to Taylor and Sharpie. Unfortunately they could not remember anything from right before they died.

Spoke Ryan: "Hmm… This is a tricky case that we have been presented with."

Spoke Troy: "Yes but look here! There is a hair!" He tried to pluck the hair away from the carpet but he was unable. His ghostly fingers passed through the hair like a gust of wind through a pair of thin pants.

"I have come to a conclusion! My deduction is that THIS HAIR IS NOT A GHOST HAIR! It is also a short hair shorter than any of ours. There is only one man who had excess to this room and had motive and opportunity and does not had an albi. It must be THOMAS FULTon who is the manager of this RESORT!"

EVERYONE gasped at his brilliance.

SUDDENLY THE GHOST GROUND BENEATH THEM SHOOK LIKE MY LEGS WHEN I THINK ABOUT TROY! SOMETHING IS HAPPENING!


End file.
